life of a champion
by chamber of beast
Summary: harry and cedric date...cedric is alive kinda harry is a halfblood kinda and dumbledore can't keep kids safe what else is new.
1. Chapter 1

Warning there will be slash if you don't like that move along please you have been warned. this is my first fic.

i don't own anything

rated mature. some of the more explicit scenes will be on ao3.

Percy/Nico, Annabeth/Piper, Alec/Magnus, Rose/Dimitri, Mason/Eddie Edward/Harry

manipulative dumbledore, smart harry, neutral potters, james and lily are back and not happy with dumbles, demigods, cedric lives

characters: lily potter, james potter, harry potter, edward cullen, rose hathaway, Nico son of hades, Percy son of poseidon, mason ashford, dimitri belikov, alec lightwood, magnus bane, eddie castile

m/m f/f m/f

starting when harry is in the hospital and ced came to see him.

harry pov

i woke up in a daze, the last thing i remember is hearing my parents fighting off voldemort, my mom begging for my life, then i saw the shards of my broom and it all came back to me the dementors, the match. i fell off my bloody broom wood is going to kill me the thought alone made me let out a groan. out of the corner of my eyes i saw something shift.

"who's there?" i called out.

"it's me cedric...diggory..captain of the hufflepuff team" he stuttered out.

"nice to meet you cedric. not to be rude but, what are you doing here?

"i just wanted to make sure you were okay and to say sorry bout your broom."he explained

"yeah" harry said glumly.

"do you mind if i ask you a personal question?" cedric asked hesitantly

"sure" harry said.

"what is it that you saw that made you..."he said stopping to find the right word.

"freak out" harry supplied.

"yeah kinda" cedic finished lamely.

"do you really want to know? it's quite depressing and i don't want to weird you out."harry warned.

"i really want to know." cedric said determined.

"i see my parents. my dad fight voldemort. my mum begging him to spare me. the flash of green that started it all." harry said a grim expression falling on his face.

"oh" cedric said.

"yeah, what do you see?"harry said.

"um i really shouldn't unload on you"cedric stated.

"it's fine. i unloaded on you first, unless you're not comfortable telling me in which case it's totally fine because you don't have to considering..." harry rambled on.

"i see my dad." cedric said.

"oh"harry said.

" it's really dumb but yeh i mean he always wants me to me to be perfect i'm scared to see what he would if i wasn't." cedric explained.

"that's not dumb i get it i mean look i me everyone expects me to be the perfect little champion of the light. sometimes i feel like a.."harry paused.

"show pony?" cedric finished.

"yeah" harry said.

"hey do you think we could maybe hang out sometimes be friends even?" cedric asked.

"sure, i feel like you get me like i can be myself around you" harry said.

"i should go before madam pornfrey kills me!" cedric said.

"cedric it was nice talking to you" harry said blushing to his roots.

"you to harry." cedric shot him a stunning smile.


	2. Chapter 2

time jump to morning of the quidditch world cup

cedric and i have been writing to each other and have been getting kind of close.'he is really fun to talk to' harry thought, as he heaved himself out of bed.

"HARRY WAKE UP WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE" hermione shouted.

"coming" he replied

"ron get up we're going to be late"harry said while trying to get himself ready.

"can you believe it harry we are going to see the _quidditch world_ cup. just me and y best mates and the best sport in the world it's brilliant right harry!"ron all but shouted.

"right" harry agreed.

"let's go people it's a long walk to the portkey"mr weasley said.

 _a long walk later_

"amos my dear friend how was the walk?"mr weasley asked

"not to long me and ced don't live to far away actually, all these yours?" he asked

"no just the red-heads the others are hermione and harry" mr weasley explained

"harry potter? my ced beat you in quidditch! quite a story to tell your kids i beat harry potter i told ced!"he boasted

just then a boy with eyes the color of the winter sky and the body of a quidditch player dropped from the trees.

"it was an accident dad harry fell off his broom"cedric said

"still one fell off one didn't you don't need to told who's better"mr diggory said not feeling the slightest bit sorry.

" i'm sorry i couldn't quite concentrate on the game because of the dementors, you see anytime they come near me me i see my parents death t the hands of you know who so that kind of threw me off."harry said hotly.

"well.. ...i mean..yes..but"amos sputtered.

"portkey everyone grab a hold shall we"mr weasley said trying to break up the tension.

harry felt the distinct force of a portkey like a pull from behind the navel. 'i HATE wizard travel' harry thought s he landed on his held out a hand to help him up which he took gratefully.

"sorry about him" cedric said shooting his father a look.

"it's fine cedders"harry said using the nickname he gave cedric.

"it's good to see you again hare-bear"cedric said grinning.

"ced you know how much i hate that"harry groaned. "it sounds girly" he cried

"well" cedric said."do you want to come by my tent later to catch up?" cedric asked hopefully. cedric had known a couple things about himself one that he was gay and two he had more than friendly feelings towards the green eyed raven haired god that is harry potter.

"catch up? on what we've been writing each other every week since the end of last year"harry said.

"so you don't want to spend time with me fine i understand" cedric said pouting looking like a kicked puppy.

" i didn't say that mr needy but fine i'll be round at about ten tonight."harry caved.

"yes awesome see you then" cedric said feeling quite pleased with himself.

"later"harry said

later at cedric's tent

"cedric?"harry called out.

ceedric was hiding behind the curtains waiting to put his little plan into action he was going to prank harry be soaking him to the bone then vanish his clothes under the guise of drying them. thus forceing harry to cuddle with him for warmth. what could go wrong?

" ** _aquamenti_** "cedric shouted effectively soaking harry.

"ughhh" harry moaned"you really shouldn't practice inside" harry said.

"i am so sorry"cedric said vanishing harry's clothes.

"NO"harry shouted but it was to late cedric must have seen the scars that he couldn't cover with the glamor he always wore.

"hare bear what happened" cedric whispered.

"could i have a towel please?" harry said whispered.

"accio towel" cedric said, then moving to put the towel around he and harry.

"please don't tell anyone can i trust you to keep this between us?" harry asked

"of course" cedric said with the utmost conviction.

"my relatives don't like me so they treat me like a house elf and beat me"harry said tearing up.

"why didn't you tell dumbledore?"cedric asked

"he is the one that makes me go back!"harry exclaimed. "i get it if you don't want a freak like me as a friend" harry said looking at the ground. he knew that cedric would not want to be around a broken useless freak.

" harry i don't want to be your friend because i want to be so much more than that."cedric said turned to face him as he leaned in towards him.

"what do you mean?" harry asked then all of a sudden cedric's lips were on his it was a new feeling to harry. he felt all the raw emotion being poured into the kiss. it was raw primal yet sweet and meaningful and harry loved it. he had kissed ron and dean and seamas a couple of time but this was earth shattering, and left him breathless.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning there will be slash if you don't like that move along please you have been warned. this is my first fic.

i don't own anything

rated mature. some of the more explicit scenes will be on ao3.

Percy/Nico, Annabeth/Piper, Alec/Magnus, Rose/Dimitri, Mason/Eddie Edward/Harry

manipulative dumbledore, smart harry, neutral potters, james and lily are back and not happy with dumbles, demigods, cedric lives

characters: lily potter, james potter, harry potter, edward cullen, rose hathaway, Nico son of hades, Percy son of poseidon, mason ashford, dimitri belikov, alec lightwood, magnus bane, eddie castile

m/m f/f m/f

A/N just want to say thanks for all the follows and or fav's it means a lot you should have seen me i had a rather disturbingly large smile it was great anywho i'll try to post at least once a week feel free to [m me idea's and be sure to r&r

over the past summer one question has dominated harry's mind 'was he gay?'. the kiss with cedric made harry feel better than it should have, and was it real or maybe cedric had to much to drink and didn't know what he was doing. UGH 'i have been thinking to much on this better to pretend it never happened' harry thought.

well here we go another year of almost dying 'woo hoo' he thought.

"hey mate!"ron said when he saw his friend boarding the train. harry didn't have friends growing up so he took what he could get if that meant a loud person like ron then so be it.

"hey ron"harry said putting up his mask. harry was smarter than people knew, he just needed people to see the perfect little light boy so they would leave him alone, he was sure he could beat even hermione in class if he were to try his best.

ron engulfed him in a hug, which harry reciprocated before boarding the train. they had just settled into a compartment when hermione came barging in.

"i heard that hogwarts is doing something special this year which is why we were asked to bring dress robes!"she exclaimed. harry was just about to give her a dumb reply to sate her but was saved by the trolley.

"that's nice i'm going to buy some snacks"harry said before getting up and buying the whole thing' better to have some for later' he thought, seeing as he was always starved during the summer and wanted to build up strength for his training.

harry was actually very strong both mentally and physically and trained a lot. like a _lot_. harry was thinking about adding something to his training regimen when there was a knock on the door. **enter cedric and friends.**

"excuse me but you brought the whole trolley and i was wondering if i could buy some of your snacks, because the one on ours ran out and..yeah" cedric said.

"sure come on in, take what you like" harry said as he say back down.

"so how was everyone's summer?" cedric asked trying to make small talk, last summer had not went according to plan he was supposed to become friends with harry then ease into the boyfriend role! he was crushing so hard on harry but who wasn't?

he saw that harry was in deep thought and decided to be seen and not heard. the rest of the train ride he chatted with ron and hermione and his friends jason and mason stone. 'this is good if his friends like me it'll make things a lot easier' cedric thought.

the train ride ended and everyone was getting the trunks.

"hey harry you need some help getting your trunk?"cedric asked.

"no thanks" harry said with a smile as he headed too the boats.

"um ok then...could i talk to you?" cedric asked as he pulled harry into an alley.

"so...what do you want to talk about?...if this is about last summer don't worry about it." harry said moving to leave only to be stopped by cedric.

"actually that's just it i want to apologize that did not happen like it pictured it would" cedric admitted." i just want to be friends yeah?"

"ok friends" harry said.


	4. Chapter 4

hi guys my laptop is broken right now so i will not be updating until at least august eighteenth which my birth day but I WILL BE CONTINUEING THIS STORY BTW

what do you guys think of a twilight harry potter vampire dairies originals teen wolf cross over

Harry P. / Damon S.

Jacob B. / Scott M.

Edward C. / Elijah M.

review and tell me what you think i'll set up a poll


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm officially the worst I know I said I'd be back sooner but with school and band and moving and still not having a laptop it's been hard but never fear because I super pinky promise I'll start writing in fact I swear on my honor and magic I'll write at least three chapter within the next two weeks they will be up on my Thanksgiving break! but for now this will have to tide you over

you know the deal, i own nothing so please don't sue. let's dive in shall we.

 _the Hogwarts express has arrived and everything is just as it was the previous years for harry and his friends with the exception of a few new additions._

"welcome and welcome back students and staff old and new to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry"Dumbledore said jovially, with those odd twinkling blue eyes.

"i have to talk with you guys after the opening feast"Harry whispered to Ron and hermione.

"to start i would like to say that the forbidden forest is well forbidden, and i would also like to announce that there will be no quidditch this year."an enormous uproar was heard from the quidditch players and enthusiast.

'THIS IS AN OUTRAGE."cried Oliver wood, captain of the gryffindor team

"silence"yelled Dumbledore using a sonorous charm, " i know this may come as a inconvenience to some of our students who are enthusiastic about quidditch, but in its place Hogwarts will be hosting a most prestigious event...the triwizard tournament"

'ugh' harry thought ' here he is making big decisions like this without any concern for how the student body feels'

" all students who want to compete will drop their names into the goblet of fire."he announced as he waved to a big chalice with a flame coming out.

 _at that moment the student from both Durmstag, and Beaubatans entered with their marching and acrobatics and sparks and such._

 _" ah it seems our guest have arrived" said Dumbledore looking a tad displeased at being interrupted_

 _sometime later at the goblet's_ _choosing_

 _"the champion for durmstag is...vicktor krum"said Dumbledore ._

 _the headmaster of durmstag looked on smugly as everyone clapped and vicktor stood up._

 _"the champion of beaubatons is...fluer delacure_

 _madama maxine looked on with great pride as her student stood and walked to the chamber to join the other champion_

 _"and last but not least the champion for Hogwarts...Harry potter" Dumbledore announced._

 _the the goblet's flame turned blue once more_

 _"it seems that the goblet has chose one more champion, Cedric diggory"_

 _while waiting in the chamber with the other champions there was only one word harry could think of 'shit'_


	6. Chapter 6

I know don't tell me,,, I suck but good news I have my new laptop and can now post more frequently. I need u guys to get on me. my goal is to post a new chapter at least bi weekly.

you know the deal I own nothing

rated mature. some of the more explicit scenes will be on ao3.

Percy/Nico, Annabeth/Piper, Alec/Magnus, Rose/Dimitri, Mason/Eddie Edward/Harry

manipulative Dumbledore, smart harry, neutral potters, James and lily are back and not happy with dumbles, demigods, cedric lives

characters: lily potter, James potter, harry potter, Edward Cullen, rose Hathaway, Nico son of hades, Percy son of Poseidon, mason Ashford, Dimitri belikov, alec lightwood, Magnus bane, Eddie castile

m/m f/f m/f

cedric p.o.v

what is going on. I didn't enter. what's going to happen. this is horrible 'cedric thought'

"Mr. Diggory did you or did you not enter yourself into the tournament " Dumbledore asked as he grips Cedric's shoulders vigorously.

"no sir " Cedric says quietly

" it is obviously that he is lying" kakoroff spat out disgustingly.

"maybe this is your fault dumbleydoor" Madame Maxine inquires.

"for once I may agree with her" kakoroff says.

"what are you insinuating?" Dumbledore blistered

" maybe you wanted to give Hogwarts double the chances of winning" Maxine sneered.

" why I never...!?" bagman said

" never what? heard of-" kakoroff started

"shut up! all of you" harry shouted making himself noticed

"are you letting this little boy talk to us like this?" Fleur asked incredulously

" I may be young but I am by no means a little boy princess." harry said coldly" now, all of you need to stop acting like children, it doesn't matter how cedric got in all that matters is that he's in"

" harry my dear boy you're right " Dumbledore recovered.

"now I need to go make an announcement" harry stated

harry went back into the great hall, and cast a sonorous on himself

"attention everyone!" harry boomed

the entire great hall stopped what they were doing

"cedric Diggory has been entered in the tournament, we don't know why or how but we do know that he is now a champion." harry paused to make sure he still held every ones attention.

"cedric is one of our own and I stand by him" harry proclaimed


	7. Chapter 7

A/n I know I know I suck but I haven't been inspired to write. soooo

same as always I own nothing #still broke

Cedric's P.O.V

I ran to catch up to harry and caught the last part of what he had announced to the school. the great hall was cloaked in a thick silence that seemed to last forever until two griffindors broke the quiet, and started to applause. the rest of the hall had rather mixed emotions, three of the four houses followed suit while slitherin sat stoically. Dumbledore came out and dismissed everyone to their common rooms.

I stood there shocked at the turn of events that had occurred. he had defended me, for no reason. I had to thank him.

I looked around only to find harry halfway out of the hall, I walked briskly to catch up to him.

" Harry wait.." I said as I caught up to him.

harry turned around and raised an eyebrow" yes?" he said expectantly.

"um.. I. um" I blushed. I hadn't gotten this far in my head. stupid, I berated myself.

"cedric?" harry asked waiting on me to proceed.

"thanks.. for back there.. that was really great of you.. I mean um yeah.. thanks" I fumbled over my words. gods i'm so embarrassed, my face is an unbearable shade of red.

harry smirked. " any time hotshot." he said.

I had no idea what he meant but _oh my god he smirked at me and it almost felt provocative..._ thus I blushed madly." what..?" I asked

"it's a muggle saying" harry laughed, as he sauntered off to his dorms.

LATER AT THE DORM

"HOW DID YOU DO IT!" Ron fumed at me. I had just walked into the dorms and honestly had no idea what he was on about.

"how'd you get across the age line? I'm your best friend I thought you'd at least tell me."Ron spat spitefully

"I didn't even put my name in" I said

" _oh come off it harry" Ron sneered. "how else did your name come out as one of the **champions."**_

"I have know idea." I stated

'bollocks I am not a complete idiot potter. do you honestly expect me to believe that?" he glared at me for all he was worth, and that is when I snapped. I came upon several realizations at once.

1) Ronald B. Weasley is a jealous, petty, self absorbed, git. he always has been and I'm over it.

2) I am isolated from all the other students in this hellhole of a school.

3) the reason that I am isolated from everyone else is because I spend all my time with granger and weasley.

4) I don't mind that I am isolated.

5) the wizarding world is very fickle.

6) It's time I started doing things differently.

...so with these thoughts in mind I did the only logical thing I could do...I brought out the beast, the inner most part of me that I keep hidden from everyone, the most powerful part of me, the part fueled by all the hatred directed at me by this cruel world, the part that wanted the world to burn and rule over the wreckage, the best part of me, and we call him Sebastian H. James . soulless demon extraordinaire.

I stormed out of the dorms, ignoring the weasels protest. I had allies to reunite with... ** _and enemies to crush._**


	8. Chapter 8

i haven't been inspired in a while but i've got lots of good news

1) i'm fully out as gay. my parent know and all my friends and it feels good

2) my anxiety is getting better

3) i've grown as a person and am happier

i said all this to announce that i will start writing again but i have to know if you guys would like me to.

chapters will be longer and i will be updating maybe once a week.

the plot will get more interesting i promise so tell me if you are still interested and i will get it in gear


End file.
